Season One
Episodes 1.01: The Lohan Affair. Billionaire Callum introduces us to his life on the rich side of things, giving us a tour of his luxurious mansion and his spoiled life style. Brandon and Alexx, his rich socialite friends, guest star, along with Lindsay Lohan. Original Air Date: October 31st 2012. 1.02: Welcome To Mars, Bitch! Callum's alien lover Gemmite, a prince who hails from the only known civilization on Mars, comes to visit! Obviously this strikes up jealously with Alexx and Brandon, who eventually get into a heated fist fight over Gemmite's affection. Original Air Date: November 7th 2012. 1.03: Look @ Us, We're Rich. Callum goes on a drunken bender after partying hard all night with Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton, and ends up in a soup kitchen of all places serving diamonds to the poor while intoxicated! Original Air Date: November 14th 2012. 1.04: Fabulous, xo. Callum and Lindsay Lohan go to New York Fashion Week, run by the makers of Project Runway, and guess what? Heidi Klum takes them aside and tells them that because two models died in a car accident that morning, they have the option of filling in! Hilarity ensues. Original Air Date: November 19th 2012. 1.05: Six Feet Fucking Under. Callum and Alexx go on a deep sea dive to the wreck of the, you guessed it, RMS Titanic! Watch to see what happens when two of the world's most richest socialites end up far below the oceans surface! Original Air Date: November 23rd 2012. 1.06: A Bat In The Belfry. Callum and Brandon are in for a treat when they meet up with legendary voice actor and guest star Mark Hamill, the man behind the Joker for decades! Yep, things are certain to get out of control when the clown prince of crime joins in on the fun! Original Air Date: November 25th 2012. 1.07: Australian, Say What? (Part I) In this episode, Callum and Gemmite escape the toils and stress of everyday life with a romantic trip to Australia! (Which Callum bought the year prior.) There they will meet up with an assortment of whacky folk down under. Plus, a cliffhanger is in store! Original Air Date: November 30th 2012. 1.08: What Happens In Space... (Part II) Continuing from the previous episode, Callum is thrown for a real loop when Gemmite whisks him away suddenly from Australia and up into the cosmos! It's time to meet his lover's family and let's just say things get a little tense... especially since there's not a lot of air on Mars... Original Air Date: December 1st 2012. 1.09: From The Stars To The Cobbles! (Part III) In the final part of this three part episode arc, Callum crash lands back on earth after hijacking Gemmite's spaceship. But he's no where close to home yet, as he's landed on the outdoor set for Coronation Street! Impressed with his entrance, he's written into the show for a short but important storyline! Original Air Date: December 2nd 2012. 1.10: The Cunt From The Bitch's Asshole. Callum, Alexx, and Brandon go on an around-the-world cruise together! But a wrench is thrown into their vacation plans when a camera-happy bitch like no other decides to throw his lying ass into the pot. Can their friendship survive the lies of a rich socialite wannabe? Original Air Date: December 10th 2012. 1.11: A Closer-To-Home Man. Ever since Callum and Gemmite broke up, forcing Callum to steal Gemmite's spaceship just to get home, he's been extremely lonely. Seeing this, guest stars Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton take him out for a night of partying a man hunting! Only this time they'll be searching for one that's actually from this planet... Original Air Date: December 15th 2012. 1.12: Toxic Troubles Bubble Up Once More. When the bitch who tried to sabotage Callum, Alexx, and Brandon's cruise re-appears at a social gathering that's obviously not for someone of his lowly position, it's up to Callum and Lindsay Lohan to knock the wannabe back into their place. Emilie de Ravin guest stars. Original Air Date: December 19th 2012. 1.13: Lean, Mean, Thirteen! Since Callum has always considered thirteen to be his lucky number, he decided to save this episode for his birthday! That's right, in this episode Callum turns nineteen and anyone who's anyone is invited to the party. What will happen when the richest and most attractive people are placed into one room together with unlimited alcohol and cocaine? Tune in to find out! Original Air Date: December 28th 2012. 1.14: 2013 And We're Still Kicking It, Bitches. Following the success of his nineteenth birthday party, Callum decides to throw yetanother drug-filled extravaganza when it turns out that, oh yeah, the world didn't end in 2012 and another new year has been reached. To celebrate surviving Callum has rented out the white house and will be serving nothing but alcohol and freshly cut cocaine! Original Air Date: December 31st 2012. '1.15: And Finally... ' In the first season finale of the highest rated television show, Living Callum, things take a turn for the fabulous yet again! The British people loved Callum's stint on Coronation Street a few weeks back and Corrie has offered him a full time position on the show if he wants! It's a dream come true. But can he leave his friends and the life he's grown accustomed to behind all to be on the show of his dreams? Find out in this emotional season finale. There will be tears, there will be punches, and there will be a sudden, tragic cliffhanger. Original Air Date: January 9th 2013.